1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a liquid jet recording method, wherein thermal energy is acted upon recording liquid filled in a liquid chamber which communicates with a discharge orifice to thereby discharge the liquid droplets through the orifice, and the thus discharged droplets are adhered onto the surface of a recording member such as paper, etc. by spattering the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-impact recording method has drawn attention of all concerned owing to its extremely low and negligible noise at the time of recording operation. Of various kinds of the non-impact recording methods, the so-called ink-jet recording method (or liquid jet recording method) capable of performing high speed recording without necessity for any special image fixing treatment to be effected on the so-called plane paper is the extremely efficacious recording method. In view of such effectiveness in this ink-jet recording method, there have so far been devised and proposed various systems as well as devices to put the method into practice. Of these methods and devices, some have already been improved satisfactorily to be commercialized, and others are still being under development for practical use.
The liquid jet recording method disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 948,236 (corresponding to laid-open German patent application No. P2843064) possesses characteristics different from other liquid jet recording methods in that thermal energy is caused to act on the liquid to obtain power to discharge the liquid droplets. In more detail, the recording method as disclosed in this application is characterised in that the liquid which has been subjected to action of thermal energy brings about change in its state which is accompanied by abrupt increase in its volume, and, by this force of action based on the change in the state of liquid, droplets are discharged and spattered from the orifice at the tip end of the recording head and adhered onto the recording member for recording the informations. This method is further characterized in that it can be effectively utilized in the so-called "drop-on demand" recording method, and the recording head can be easily constructed in the form of a full-line type, high density multi-orifice structure, hence on image of high image resolution and quality can be obtained at a high speed.
Thus, while the abovementioned liquid jet recording method has various excellent characteristics, there still remain some room for improvement in respect of recording an image of high image resolution and quality at a faster operating speed, and of recording an image having tonality with better repreducibility.